The Dark Outcast
by Da Kurlzz
Summary: Pan just transfer to Orange Star High. Pan was hidden from her other relatives and now the secret is gonna be out. Pan met the Dark Outcast and was ask to join. Read as what happen to her life if she said Yes
1. The Dark Outcast

The Dark Outcasts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Dragon Ball Z Series.

Author's Notes: This just pop out of my head so I'm gonna make it into a new story and I hope you guys like it.

"_thoughts"_

"regular"

***PAN'S POV***

My name is Pan and I transfer to another school because of my parents job. I made new friends then I ditch them for other people. Ever since I met him and his group called the Dark Outcasts my whole life has turn upside down. At first I didn't even look like I belong with them but the girls help me and I fit in just fine. Since I transfer here I started to party, drink, doing drugs, having sex and I know that I was becoming a rebellious teenager. My parents couldn't handle me anymore so I move out and didn't have a place to go except to my boyfriend's house. This city, this guy, this school has change me forever and the old Pan is never coming back. Here is the beginning of my story….

***JUNIOR YEAR OF ORANGE STAR HIGH***

My name is Pan and I just move to a new city in Japan. I hope this is gonna be great and have lots of friends and maybe even become popular. This is my first day of school I really want to impress people. First impression is everything.

The first school bell rang. Everyone was walking to their classes. The second bell rang meaning that class has begun. The teacher Mr. Claire walked in "Class we have a new student please welcome her". Pan open the door and walks in the front of the class room "Hi my name is Pan I just transfer here I hope we can get along great". The students in the very back were laughing at her. They were Trunks, Bra, Marron, and Goten. "I'm sorry Pan for the interruption is there anything else you like to say or any questions," said Mr. Claire. Pan nod her head "Hmm where do I sit,".

"Trunks will you please raise your hand". Pan saw his hand and saw an empty seat next to him. "_Great I have to seat next to a weirdo and that weirdo was laughing at her including his friends,"._ Goten was sitting next to Trunks hit his arm. "Sucker your sitting next to a girly girl,". Trunks whisper "whatever". Pan was walking to her seat then stop and was staring at Goten. "Got a Fuckin problem with me or what," said Goten a little too loud.

"Is your name Goten". Goten stands up with his hands still on the desk and tilts his head "How you know my name". Pan also tilt her head "You're my uncle and I know it sound crazy but it true my dad is Gohan your older brother". Goten sits back down and cross his arms "Gohan I haven't seen and heard from him since he graduated college (smirks) I can't believe he got married to his high school sweetheart I think and my mom told me that I have a niece but I never thought I will meet her today". "Hahahahaha so this goodly two shoes is your niece," said Bra. "Goten your causing a scene here," said Trunks. "Does it looks like I give a fuck," said Goten. Trunks roll his eyes

***AT LUNCH TIME***

Pan made a couple of friends and was currently walking with them to their lunch spot then Goten yell out her name and to sit with them. Pan new friends heard the voice and knew who it belongs too. "Pan don't go over there". "How do they know your name". "Stay away from them". "Why can't I go over there and what do you mean stay away from them are they bad or something," said Pan.

They all look scare then Sarya spoke up "They don't believe in God but the Devil, they enjoy the pain they cause themselves or someone, everyone thinks a demon are in each of them, they're not afraid to kill if necessary, and I heard they can put a curse on someone they all call themselves the Dark Outcast and that is why I'm telling you to stay away from them".

"Wow it does sound scary but it's just for today like come on they just have something to say to me," said Pan. She walks towards their table and felt someone eyes on her.

"Alright here I am now what," said Pan. "We want you to join us," said Uub. "Since your related to Goten you can join we never let anyone join," said Marron. "Do you think that I'm gonna join your group," said Pan. "Yes because knowing Gohan I'm guessing you got no freedom right?," said Goten. Gohan and Videl wanted her to become a scholar like her mother and father and cause of that she doesn't get the freedom she wanted.

"Even if I got no freedom I'm still not gonna join because I already know some things about you guys," said Pan. "Oh tells us we wanna know what people are sayings about us," said Bra with a smirk. "Your group name is The Dark Outcast, you love the Devil, enjoy pain, have a demon in you, kill if necessary, and can put a curse on someone," said Pan.

"All true except for one," said Uub. "We don't have a demon inside of us it's just us being ourselves," said Marron. "Still everyone is scare of you guys," said Pan. "Good we like people who are scare," said Trunks. "How are you guys gonna find love," said Pan. The guys laugh so hard. "That's not a problem there are people who are like us," said Uub.

"Anyways I have Bra on my side and we do crazy shit together," said Goten. "I find it hard to believe that you're my uncle were you like this when he was still around," said Pan. "Long story short I became like this months after Gohan left," said Goten. "The single is Trunks and anything you should know Bra and Trunks are siblings," said Marron.

"I'm the leader of this group so are you gonna join or not," said Trunks. "May I have time to think about it," said Pan. "I hope you say yes we will have a lot of fun together and once you join there is no turning back and we are seriously gonna give you a makeover," said Bra. "Alright give me like about two weeks," said Pan as she stand and walk to her new friends. "_Should I actually join them I'm the opposite of them and if I say yes I know for sure that I'll lose the real me,". _ Her new friends saw her coming back and attack her with hugs.

"OMG are you ok what did they tell you". "They didn't hurt you or anything". "What happen you gonna tell us". "Nothing bad happen since I'm new they just want to tell me about some rules," said Pan. "Thank god I actually thought they were asking you to join them but I have no idea why I thought that you're the opposite of them," said Sarya. "Yea you fit in just right with us were gonna be best friends forever," said Jane. "You sure it was about rules it kinda took a while," said Suzy.

"Yea don't worry about it," said Pan as she sat down and talk to her new friends. Pan couldn't stop looking at Trunks and his group. _"If I join what's gonna happen in the future and what will happen to me _*sighs*_ don't worry I got two weeks to figure this out,"._

***AT PAN'S HOME***

"Mom Dad I'm back," said Pan. "Were in the kitchen," said Gohan. Videl was currently cooking dinner and Gohan was reading a newspaper and drinking coffee. "How was your first day at school honey," said Videl. "It was alright I made a few friends and there names are Jane, Sarya, and Suzy and I met someone and it's gonna surprise you," said Pan. "Who," said Gohan as he was gonna get a slip of his coffee.

"My uncle Goten (Gohan spit his coffee out and Videl stop stirring the pot) isn't that crazy and also he said that he hadn't heard from you since you graduated college and she was shock that you have me," said Pan. "I knew Goten was gonna be in the same school as you but I never thought you will meet him but how did you know he was my younger brother," said Gohan.

"I'm sorry honey but I told her about Goten and that he looks like you but younger with a different hair style," said Videl.

"It was gonna be a surprise because my mom friends are having a party and mom decided to call us and invited us were going this Saturday," said Gohan.

"Now I'm gonna meet my whole family," said Pan. "Yes are you excited," said Videl. "Of course all this time of being alone not knowing my other relatives yea I'm excited," said Pan.

Author's Notes: I think that was a good first chapter of The Dark Outcasts. Please Review

-Da Kurlzz-

~We ain't just a gang, motha fucka but a way of life~


	2. Surprise

The Dark Outcast

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Dragon Ball Z Series and the songs.**

**Author's Notes: Just another chapter for the Dark Outcast**

**Surprise the truth is out**

"Now I'm gonna meet my whole family," said Pan. "Yes are you excited," said Videl. "Of course all this time of being alone not knowing my other relatives yea I'm excited," said Pan. "This party Pan your gonna surprise them," said Videl

***SATURDAY***

It was the day that Gohan old friend is having a party. Pan is not gonna be hidden from her family anymore and is excited to meet everyone.

"Pan are you almost ready," shouted Videl. "Just give me like two mintues," shouted Pan. Gohan hug Videl from behind and whisper in her ear "Pan is sure gonna be surprise to meet everyone,". "Getting all lovely dovely in from of me," said Pan at the top of the stairs. Videl giggle. "Ready?" said Gohan. Pan nod her head.

In the car Pan had a big smile and it won't leave her face. "Were here Pan," said Videl. Pan look out at the window and had a confuse look "Mom what are we doing at Capsule Corp ?". "The party is here at Capsule Corp surprise huh," said Gohan. Pan look at her father "Very".

Gohan and Videl was already at the door while Pan was barely getting out of the car. Videl knock at the door while Pan was at the walkway. Bulma had open the door and scream "Gohan you have grown and look at you Videl still look like your still in High School and who is that behind you,". "This is our daughter Pan come say hello to Bulma," said Videl. Bulma was shock then scream again. "Come inside,".

Bulma ran to where the party was taken place and ran to the stage. "Everyone please welcome Gohan, Videl, and their wonderful daughter Pan. Gohan and Videl were embarrass while Pan was wondering who are they. "Pan come on meet everyone," said Videl. "Pan sweetie meet Chichi and Goku your grandparents, Bulma and Vegeta, Tien and Launch, Yamcha, Piccolo, Chiaotzu, and Videl father Mr. Satan," said Gohan. "Hello everyone," said Pan. "Gohan how old is she," said Goku. "I'm 17," said Pan. "I never knew you had a daughter why all of the sudden she is here," said Piccolo.

"I'm sorry that you never knew but I was just hidden from everyone and I understand why," said Pan. "Why be hidden," said Yamcha. "I was a teenager when she was born I couldn't kill my child and I knew you would ask questions and I thought that I just couldn't answer them so here she is now," said Videl "Hm is it just you guys or where are the others," said Pan. Vegeta full know well what she was talking about "The kids are at the garage," Pan went to where Vegeta was pointing to. "Wait is Goten in there," said Gohan following his daughter.

"Wait I wouldn't see him if I were you," said Bulma. "Why he is my brother nothing bad about it," said Gohan. Gohan should of listen to Bulma what he saw is what he wasn't excepting not one bit. Gohan was not only shock about Goten appearance but also at Trunks, Bra, Uub, and Marron. "What happen to you guys I was only gone for 10 years and this is what I see," said Gohan. "A lot can happen in ten years," said Marron.

"But why," said Gohan. "Just get out of this garage Gohan," said Goten. "You don't belong in here with us," said Trunks. Gohan did what he was told do. "You didn't had to be harsh to my dad," said Pan. "I know but idk if I should be harsh or not," said Goten. "Anyways play a song to Pan," said Bra. "The guys are in a band," said Pan. "Yup wanna hear," said Uub. "Sure," said Pan. "Oh this is our friend Jonathan he is also in our band," said Marron. Everyone was ready to play.

[Goten]

I am a lion and I want to be free

Do you see a lion when you look inside of me?

Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep

Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be

How can I sleep at night, there's roar inside my head?

I found a lion hiding right beneath my bed

I will not hide myself from the tears that you have shed

Cause I am a lion and you are dead

[Trunks]

Here's a story of everything we'll ever be

You can hide but some of us can never leave

And if you go I don't need those little things

They remind me of all our little dreams

Can you hear the words, all I can say?

We can watch the world even if they walk away

Forget about tomorrow, tomorrow is today

You were born a lion and a lion you will stay

[Goten]

I am a lion and I want to be free

Do you see a lion when you look inside of me?

Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep

Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be

[Trunks]

Remember an army, of all those little kids

Living life like they only get a little bit

It's hard to fight when you're born in the middle and

I'd rather die, won't you watch you giving in

I'm sorry daughter but your father's not the same

I can look into your eyes and I'll swear that I will change

But tomorrow is tomorrow so forgive me if I stay

You can hide beneath the covers while I hide behind the pain

After all, only so much we can say

Words can lose their meaning, once you walk away

Promise that you'll love me, watch me as I fade

I'll give you all those things that these lions ever gave

Put your hands on the clock, and the things we cannot change

Tear out all the pieces, and take back what I made

If there's one thing I'd keep, it's you that I would say

Cause I am just a lion and a lion I will stay

[Goten]

I am a lion and I want to be free

Do you see a lion when you look inside of me?

Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep

Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be

[Trunks]

Hey!

I never meant to let go

All I want and you're all I ever wanna know

Can't hide in the attic of a pretty home, of a pretty home,

Of a pretty home

Why?

I never meant to let go

All I want and you're all I ever wanna know

Can't hide in the attic of a pretty home, of a pretty home,

Of a pretty home

[Goten]

I am a lion and I want to be free

Do you see a lion when you look inside of me?

Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep

Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be

"Wow," that was the only word that Pan can say. "Sorry I gonna go," said Jonathan. "Alright seen ya in the next gig," said Goten. "Awesome right," said Bra. "Who wrote it," said Pan. "I did I was watching this movie but I forgot the name and it gave me an idea and both Trunks and Uub help with the beats," said Goten. "Do all of you sing or just Goten and Trunks," said Pan.

"No we all sing but Goten sing the chorus," said Marron. "If you join our group you can also join the band," said Trunks. "Even if I did I can't play," said Pan. "Don't worry we'll teach you," said Goten.

"Let see I play the drums, percussion, and screams, Goten does the clean vocals and the rhythm guitar, Trunks is vocals, also screams, and also the rhythm guitar, and the girls take turns playing the keyboards, and bass guitar, and Jonathan does the vocal, backing vocals and the lead guitar and maybe you can be the lead guitar if you learn or take turns with the girls," said Uub.

"What was the name of the song you sang," ask Pan. "Lion did you like it did you felt the lyrics," said Goten. "I felt the I want to be free," said Pan. "Join us and you will feel the freedom you wanted," said Trunks. "I'm still thinking about it," said Pan. "Don't think and say yes," said Uub. Trunks got closer to Pan and whisper to her ear "With us you can be free, do things you never done before , be what your meant to be doesn't that sound tempting,". Pan felt his hot breath on her ear and it does sound tempting but "but won't I lose myself if I'm you,".

"That is what's gonna happen if you join us I mean look at us aren't you afraid of us or afraid of losing yourself," said Trunks.

**Author's notes: What did you think in this chapter. Will Pan join and lose herself forever find out next time in "What's your answer". The song is Lion by Hollywood Undead.**

-Da Kurlzz-

~We ain't just a gang, motha fucka but a way of life~


	3. So What Your Answer?

The Dark Outcast

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Dragon Ball Z series.**

**Author's Notes: I'm that some people like this story. I forgot to introduce 18 and Krillen in the last chapter**

"That is what's gonna happen if you join us I mean look at us aren't you afraid of us or afraid of losing yourself," said Trunks.

"Actually yes I'm afraid of losing myself," said Pan. "Don't be afraid Pan you'll be happy," said Bra. "I'm sorry but I'm still thinking," said Pan. "Well your missing out," said Trunks. "Hey lets get high," said Uub. "Oh I'm in," said Trunks. "Me too," said Goten. The two girls nod their head. "How about you Pan wanna get high," said Marron.

"No I'm good," said Pan. "Wuss," said Bra. Pan was just watching them the entire time.

***WITH THE ADULTS***

"Hey mom what happen to Goten and everyone else," said Gohan. Everyone had a look of shame even Goku. "First it was just Goten he became like this after a few months you left," said Bulma. "Goten behavior got to the kids head and turned against us," said 18. "All that just because I left," said Gohan. They nod their head. "Ever since this happen we all been getting phone calls from school, complaints from the neighbors, they been kick out of some places, they steal money from us, they shout at us, and their just not our little kids anymore look at Vegeta even he is showing his emotions," said Bulma on the urge of tears.

"But why am I the cause I didn't do anything special to make Goten or the others to look up to me," said Gohan. "We don't know they don't talk to us unless their angry or something but at least we still have you and Pan," said Chichi. The mention of Pan's name everyone look at the room that she is in with the others. "Pan my baby I hope she is not becoming like them I don't know what I'll do," said Videl.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I want my princess and warrior back," said Vegeta. "Gohan we tried to get them back but we just can't and if Pan is one of them were just gonna lose her," said Krillen. "That is not gonna happen we both raise her to be good she is not gonna turned against us just like that," said Videl. "Gohan there is one more thing we didn't tell you," said Goku. "I got a bad feeling about this," said Videl. "We kick your brother out of the house we couldn't handle him anymore and its not just him Trunks and Bra ran away many times before so did Marron and Uub," said Goku.

"If they ran away before why they are still here," said Gohan. "They're our kids Gohan they made be a lot different but they're still our kids so if they ran away we call for the cops and they find them and bring them back to us," said 18. "You have no idea what have we been through," said Chichi. "Gohan you're my student show Pan the right path," said Piccolo. "Don't worry everyone I know Pan well enough that wouldn't go against us," said Videl.

***TWO WEEKS LATER***

Pan was currently sitting with her friends she now knows her answer and were waiting for them to come to her. The Dark Outcast were walking to Pan everyone got out of their way. Pan was concern of her friends "Guys what's wrong you look scare,". "Behind you Pan," said Sarya. She slowly turn around and was face to face to Trunks. "Trying to steal a kiss from me or what," said Pan. "Never in a million years to a girly girl like you," said Trunks. "Pan what they doing here," said a frighten Suzy. "I'll be back," said Pan. "Were gonna go somewhere private," said Bra.

Pan and the Dark Outcast are at an empty hallway. "So Pan what's your answer," said Goten. "My answer is Yes I wanna feel the freedom, do what I wanna do without permission, and be who I was might to be," said Pan. "You chose the perfect answer I like that," said Trunks. "So what now I know you wouldn't want me to look like this," said Pan. Bra and Marron look at each other "Oh we got that cover were ditching to shop some clothes and music and were gonna do a little decorating in your room are your parents gonna be home," said Marron. "Not until around 7," said Pan. "Let's go boys," said Bra,

Pan new outfit is a shirt that stop a little below her breast and it has a long sleeve on her right side and the left is kind of a tank top. While the right is a long cover sleeve the left has a long net sleeve. She has a short skirt with fishnet tights with black high tops. She also has a belly button piercing and wears a dog collar necklace. She has a chain connected to the necklace and belly piercing.

"Pan you know what else you should get a tongue piercing just like us," said Uub Everyone took out their tongues. "And an industrial piercing and snake bits," said Marron. "Alright but can I ask you guys something," said Pan. "Sure," said Goten. "Why are we in this mall instead of the one that is closer to our home," said Pan. "Were pretty much get kick out in a lot mall except this one but soon we'll be," said Trunks. "I have a feeling that I'm that one that is getting us kick out," said Pan. "You got it," said Goten. "Right after were done," said Pan. Later Pan stole some shirts, gloves, and some Cds. "You six stop right there," said a security guard. "So are we gonna run this time," said Uub. "Yeah this guy isn't chubby," said Goten. Everyone got out and got in Trunks' car.

"We still got a few hours left so what's next," said Trunks. "Buy some black paint," said Goten. "Don't forget some spray paint," said Uub. "You know this called for a celebration to our new member to The Dark Outcast," said Bra. "We just need some liquor and food and were good to go," said Marron. "Wait we need some music and a stereo anyone?," said Trunks.

"Stop by my house and I'll go steal some money and get the music and the stereo," said Marron. "We don't need to steal money we already got," said Pan. She took out a wallet full with cash. "Fuck who you steal it from," said Uub. "From some business woman," said Pan. "Wait who is gonna get the liquor this time," asked Trunks.

"Pan will you do the honor," said Bra. "I don't think so," she said. "Aw come on it's easy," said Marron. "If it's so easy why don't you do it," said Pan. "Cause they done it many times before," said Uub. "Fine whatever but what do I do," asked Pan. "Your gonna seduce the guy but it's a girl we'll do it," said Goten. "I don't know how to seduce," said Pan.

"Ok listen to what I'll tell you. Trunks stop the car," said Marron. He stopped the car and turn around to see what's happening.

***Marron***

"First you have to sound seductive to get his full attention". Marron was now looking at Uub "Hey mister you look really hot it's a shame that you got a girlfriend we could of have fun together"

"See I got Uub full attention sound seductive and try to push your boobs together now you got it,"

***Normal POV***

"Yea I think I got," said Pan. "Alright now let's get going," said Bra. Trunks started the car again.

"Alright guys I'll be back," said Marron. She walk to her house to get music and her stereo. "I'm back now we need food and the liquor we still got time before Pan's parents are back," said Marron.

"Pan good luck," said Goten. "Try not to let him touch you," said Trunks. Trunks was jealous of whoever Pan was gonna seduce.

"Hello sir I like to buy some liquor," said Pan. "Can I see your ID," said the cashier. "Sorry but I don't have one," she said. "Then I'm not allow to sell you liquor without any ID," he said. Pan was trying to seduce him but it didn't work she had to no choice and did this "Sir I got a gun with me either give me some liquor or get kill". She took out a fake look alike real gun in front of her but out of the camera range. He gave her the liquor she wanted. "How much will that be," she asked. "It's free for a sexy girl like you," said the frighten cashier. "Aww why thank you wait I almost forgot something," she said. Pan grab some chips and dip, candy, and more snacks. "Bye," she said.

"How did it go," said Marron. "Sorry but looks like I can't force seduce but I did threaten him and got the stuff for free," said Pan. "Wow you're an natural," said Uub. "Well I don't know how I did it but I did it," said Pan. "Alright let's get going," said Trunks.

***PAN'S HOME***

"Let's get painting then party," said Pan. Everyone grab a brush and started painting Pan's room. "Wait let's get some music playing," said Marron. She went to Trunks car to grab the Cds and stereo. She came back and plug in the stereo and play 'Perfect Insanity' by Disturbed. After three hours the whole room was finish and dry. "Alright lets party," said Uub. Everyone got their own bottle and started to chug it down.

"Hehehe I never felt this free before," said a little crazy Pan. "I'll make you more free," said Trunks as he gave her a kiss on the lips and Pan happily kiss back. "Hey there kissing Uub," said drunk Marron.

"Makes me wanna kiss you," said Uub as he kiss her. Goten and Bra were already making out. The couples were only making out nothing more nothing less. Soon they fell asleep.

***OUTSIDE OF PAN'S HOME***

Gohan and Videl were coming home from work. Videl got out of the car to open the gates and went back to the car. "Where is that music coming from?," asked Gohan. "It sounded really close like its from inside the house," said Videl. "Pan wouldn't listen to that," said Gohan. "I wonder if Goten and the others are in here with her," said Videl. "Highly doubt that," said Gohan. Videl said "You'll never know,".

Both parents got in the house and it was true the music was coming from inside the house mostly likely in Pan's room. They both went up the stairs to Pan's room and open her door and saw something they never wanted to excepted from their own house and daughter.

Bottles scatter everywhere in the room, room painted in black, Pan dressing exacting like them. Pan on top of Trunks sleeping with a bottle in her hand. Goten holding onto Bra sleeping and so was Marron and Uub. Videl wanted to scream but couldn't she just saw something she has never wanted to excepted from her own daughter.

**Author's Notes: That's the end for 'So what's your answer'. What did you think of this chapter I thought it was pretty cool. In the next chapter will Pan remember her kiss with Trunks or not.**

-Da Kurlzz-

~We ain't just a gang motha fucka, but a way of life~


	4. Save my Life

Save my Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Dragon Ball Z series or the songs.**

**Author's Notes: Yay its another new chapter READ AND REVIEW**

***OUTSIDE OF PAN'S HOME***

Gohan and Videl were coming home from work. Videl got out of the car to open the gates and went back to the car. "Where is that music coming from?," asked Gohan. "It sounded really close like its from inside the house," said Videl. "Pan wouldn't listen to that," said Gohan. "I wonder if Goten and the others are in here with her," said Videl. "Highly doubt that," said Gohan. Videl said "You'll never know,".

Both parents got in the house and it was true the music was coming from inside the house mostly likely in Pan's room. They both went up the stairs to Pan's room and open her door and saw something they never wanted to excepted from their own house and daughter.

Bottles scatter everywhere in the room, room painted in black, Pan dressing exacting like them. Pan on top of Trunks sleeping with a bottle in her hand. Goten holding onto Bra sleeping and so was Marron and Uub. Videl wanted to scream but couldn't she just saw something she has never wanted to excepted from her own daughter.

After a few mintues Videl did scream like she never scream before. I mean how can you not scream after seeing your own daughter dressing like an emo kid, with a bottle of alcohol in her hand, and laying on top of a guy. After screaming she walk to the radio shutting it off.

Everyone woke up from Videl scream. Pan now have a huge hangover. "Mom why you're screaming,". "Look around you Pan how can your mother not be screaming," said Gohan. She look around her and like what she saw. "Bro this is nothing compared to what we did in the past," said Goten. "Don't worry dad this is not a big deal," said Pan with a smirk. "NOT BIG OF A DEAL YOUR DRINKING UNDERAGE, DRESSING LIKE THAT, PIERCINGS, LISTENING TO THAT AWFUL MUSIC," shouted Videl. "Look we don't give a fuck about what your saying and its not a big of a deal and I'll have you know this was her decision I'm out of here see ya tomorrow Pan," said Bra. Everyone got up from there's spots but when Trunks got up he went to Pan.

"See ya Tomorrow babe," said Trunks and he gave her a kiss on the lips. Pan blushed.

"Pan what happened you were only there for a few weeks and now your like them we did not raise you like that I thought you knew better," said Gohan. Even though Pan has a big headache she has to stand up for herself "I guess you thought wrong I'm not the girl you thought she was I was meant to be like this it was fate that I met them this is now who I am now please GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM," said Pan. Both Videl and Gohan were shocked of their daughter actions but left the room anyways.

***School***

"Trunks can I talk to you?," ask Pan. "What is it," said Trunks. She was nervous by the minute but she didn't let it show "Why did you kiss me and called me babe?,". With that said he got close to her ear and she felt his hot breath "I can hold my liquor so I really wasn't that drunk so I knew what I was doing in case you forgotten we had a hot make-out session I like you and you like me so that's why I called you babe were together now,". Pan could only nod.

***2 months later***

It was lunch time when Goten gave his friends good news. "Dark Outcast we got a gig on some party you guys up for it?,". Trunks said "Finally when is it,". "This Sunday,". "Hey Pan how is guitar practice coming along think you can be ready for this gig," said Uub. "It's going along just great but I don't think I'm ready yet," said Pan. "It's alright you can just come this will be your first party ," said Bra. "Were gonna get wasted for sure," said Marron. "Guys get your instruments now," said Trunks. Everyone went to their music room and grab what they needed and went back to their lunch spot. "Hey you kids what do you think your doing," yell a teacher. "You can't tell us what to do," shouted back Pan.

Goten got on top of the table also pulling Bra with him microphones ready. "You guys ready," said Goten. "Hero guys," said Uub.

Goten:

I'm just a step away

I'm just a breath away

Losin' my faith today

(Fallin' off the edge today)

I am just a man

Not superhuman

(I'm not superhuman)

Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war

Just another family torn

(falling from my faith torn)

Just a step from the edge

Just another day in the world we live

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero (save me now)

I need a hero to save my life

A hero'll save me (just in time)

I've gotta fight today

To live another day

Speakin' my mind today

(My voice will be heard today)

I've gotta make a stand

But I am just a man

(I'm not superhuman)

My voice will be heard today

It's just another war

Just another family torn

(My voice will be heard today)

It's just another kill

The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero (save me now)

I need a hero to safe my life

A hero'll save me (just in time)

I need a hero to save my life

I need a hero just in time

Save me just in time

Save me just in time

Who's gonna fight for what's right

Who's gonna help us survive

We're in the fight for our lives

(And we're not ready to die)

Who's gonna fight for the weak

Who's gonna make 'em believe

I've got a hero (I've got a hero)

Livin' in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right

Today I'm speaking my mind

And if it kills me tonight

(I will be ready to die)

A hero's not afraid to give his life

A hero's gonna save me just in time

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero (save me now)

I need a hero to safe my life

A hero'll save me (just in time)

I need a hero

Who's gonna fight for what's right

Who's gonna help us survive

I need a hero

Who's gonna fight for the weak

Who's gonna make 'em believe

I need a hero

I need a hero

After the song was over everyone cheer and clap for them even though they're scare of them the music they play open their eyes and heart from the message behind the lyrics.

"Pan I think you're ready for the gig," said Trunks.

**Author's Notes: Well I thought it was pretty good I like to hear you thoughts on this chapter. In case you didn't know the one in ( ) was Bra.**

-Da Kurlzz-

~We ain't just a gang motha fucka, but a way of life~


	5. Is this your Daughter?

Is this your Daughter?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Dragon Ball series or the songs**

**Author's notes: Yay it's another chapter **

After the song was over everyone cheer and clap for them even though they're scare of them the music they play open their eyes and heart from the message behind the lyrics.

"Pan I think you're ready for the gig," said Trunks.

"You really thinks so then yea I'll play in the gig but don't forget to tell Jonathan," said Pan. "Well I'm trying to get a hold of him but he won't pick up his fuckin phone it would be a lot easier if were in the same school," said Goten. "How did you guys meet Jonathan anyways," ask Pan.

"We met him at a party him and his band were playing so later we talked, drink a little, became friends, then his band falls apart so he joined us," said Uub. "That pretty much sums it up," said Bra. "So any songs were gonna play," said Marron. "Well first what kind of gig is this birthday bash, regular old party, stripper kind, dance for money or whatever?," asked Trunks. "It's a birthday bash from one of our old friends Jinx remember her," said Goten.

"OMG her wasn't she the one after one sip of alcohol she passed out and got rape then had a baby," said Bra. "That's the one apparently she changed a lot since we last saw her," said Goten. "She was just like Pan first was the girly girl then came the rebellious girl she apparently is now," said Trunks. "From what you just said about her I'm better then her she passed out after her first sip of alcohol while I could hold about four bottle of vodka after three weeks since my first drink and she has a kid and is having a birthday bash," said Pan.

"That's what happen when your with us," said Goten. "Alright let's get back on topic what songs are we gonna play," said Marron. "How about Living about Midnight," said Uub. "Nice choice," said Goten. "Welcome to the Jungle," said Pan. "I'm really starting to hate you," said Trunks as he got closer to kiss Pan. "And who said we can't find love," said Bra. "The stupid ass people," said Marron. "Hm Don't forget Monster," said Trunks as he interrupt his kiss with Pan then went back to her lips.

"Fuck I gonna kiss you right now," said Uub as he got closer to Marron then kissing her. Goten did the same to Bra. "HEY YOU KIDS BREAK IT UP," shouted a teacher. They heard but did not listen but flip him off anyways. "SHOW SOME RESPECT TO YOUR TEACHER,". "FUCK OFF," "God damn kids these days what happen to this generation," ask the teacher to himself.

***SUNDAY GIG***

"Well Pan this is your first party stick with Trunks or else you might drink something funny then get rape by some ugly guy or maybe by a girl who finds you very hot or whatever," said Bra. Pan nod. "Hey Jonathan you ready,". "Depends on what your asking… Sex with condom ready, getting wasted ready, rocking this house down totally fucking ready," said Jonathan.

"Hey enough ch-chiting and help set up," said Goten.

"Hey hey everyone we are The Dark Outcast giving a shout out to the birthday girl but I don't see her anywhere she must be getting knocked up again on her 18th birthday oh well this first song is called Monster enjoy," said Trunks.

Trunks:

The secret side of me I never let you see

I keep it caged, but I can't control it

So stay away from me, the beast is ugly

I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

It's scratching on the walls,

In the closet, in the halls

It comes awake, and I can't control it

Hiding under the bed,

In my body, in my mind

Why won't somebody come

And save me from this,

Make it end?

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become, the nightmare's

Just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key

I keep it caged, but I can't control it

'cause if I let him out he'll tear me up,

Break me down

Why won't somebody come and save me

From this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become, the nightmare's

Just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp

There's no escape for me, it wants my

Soul, it wants my heart

No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream

Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I fell like a monster

I hate what I've become, the nightmare's

Just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I've gotta lose control, he something radical

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

The crowd went wild song after song but the one that the crowd loved was Monster. Everyone loves the way Trunks sing the song the way he move, and looks. After the band played they went back to their drinking games, sex games, everything that you see at a party. Their parties are completely different from what you see from movies.

Everyone was completely drunk, the music was too loud, and the place was crash. The Dark Outcast decided to leave the party but leave their cars and instruments behind thinking they will get it back later.

**Hours Later**

Ding Dong. 'Who could that be that this time' thought Gohan.

"Yes officer," question Gohan. "Is this you daughter?," ask the officer.

"Heyo daddy you look happy," said a cheerful but drunk Pan.

**Author's Notes: Again I thought that was pretty good the song Hero and Monster are by Skillet. REVIEW**

-Da Kurlzz-

~We ain't just a gang motha fucka, but a way of life~


	6. Family

Family

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone sorry for the wait here's the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything from the Dragon Ball Z series.**

_**Hours Later**_

_Ding Dong. 'Who could that be that this time' thought Gohan._

"_Yes officer," question Gohan. "Is this you daughter?," ask the officer. _

"_Heyo daddy you look happy," said a cheerful but drunk Pan._

"Thank you officer for bring her home but I have to ask how did you find her?," asked Gohan. "Gohan whose at the door…. What's an officer doing here," said a sleepy Videl. "Mr. and Mrs. Son we got a complain from a neighbor just blocks away and we found her and a group of other kids with her wondering around the street drunk we were able to located their homes and brought them back," said the officer. Videl said worrying "My daughter is drunk omg how could this happen,". "Mam I'm sorry but strict parents create these kind of kids and the kids she was with we deal with them all the time she shouldn't be with them save her before its too late," after the officer said that he gave them their daughter and left.

"Are we strict parents Videl?," asked Gohan. She said "I don't think so,". "Finally that officer left mmm goodnight mommy and daddy," said drunk Pan. Pan was walking up the stairs to her room but crash into a wall and landed on her side and vomit on the floor. "Ugrh I shouldn't of drank too much," said Pan wiping her lips with her sleeves.

**The next morning**

The moment Pan woke up due to the alarm clock and had a massive hangover. "Mom Dad do we have any pain killers or anything," said a tired Pan. "Here," said Videl as she gave her a glass of water and two pain killers. "Thanks,". "Pan are we strict to you," asked Videl. "Videl don't even bother," said Gohan. Pan didn't want to talk to them but answer her mother anyways "No you guys aren't strict but are the worst parents ever who hid their daughter from EVERYONE BECAUSE THEIR ASHAME OF FOR HAVING A DAUGHTER IN HIGHSCHOOL BUT EVEN WHEN YOU GUYS ARE OLD ENOUGH TO TELL THEM THE TRUTH YOU DIDN'T EVERYONE IN SCHOOL MADE FUN OF ME BECAUSE THEY FOUND OUT ABOUT ME and now I found people who are like me and loves me I only acted like a loving daughter but I couldn't act forever now if you excuse me I gonna get ready for school not that I even care but I don't want to be here any longer,". "I didn't know she was being bully," said Gohan. "I guess there's a lot of things we don't know about her," said Videl. "Don't worry we'll get her back," said Gohan hugging his crying wife.

**School**

"Hey Pan how was the parents," asked Goten. "They didn't do anything," said Pan. "Come on Pan tell the truth," said Bra. "Like I said they didn't do anything no yelling and no abusing they only asked a question nothing else," said Pan. "What did they asked," question Uub. "If they're strict with me," said Pan. "Why?," said Trunks. "I don't remember much but I remember the cop told my parents that strict parents create these kind of kids and that I shouldn't be with you guys save me before its too late I wanted to vomit on him for saying a stupid thing like that I don't need saving," said Pan. "Pan you've already been save by us and there's no going back you are who you are there's nothing you could do about it," said Marron.

"You know whenever I see a picture of me when I was a kid I always wonder What happened to me? Why did I change? I know no one stay the same since they're kids then I realize when you grow up so does everything your mind and body and also I don't believe in normal people if there was we all be the same then being our true self like what the quote said Why try to fit in when you were born to stand out," said Bra.

"I never heard you said something like that sis that was beautiful you should write that down maybe that can be turn into a song someday," said Trunks. "Yea someday," said Bra. The bell rang. "Can it not be louder I still have a hangover," said Uub. "Tell me about it," said Goten.

**In fourth period with Pan, Trunks, and Uub**

"So many numbers it's making me sleepy," said Pan. Trunks yawn "Don't forget many shapes,". Uub was already asleep then so did Trunks and Pan. Pan was having a dream of her past that she wish to forget but its forever burn in her memory

_**Pan's dream**_

_**During the seventh grade**_

"_All right everyone today we doing our family trees and its gonna be due tomorrow come get your supplies and get started," said Ms. Torres. Pan raise her hand. "Yes Pan,". "Can I not do this please," said Pan. "May I ask why," said Ms. Torres. "Cause Pan doesn't know her family that's why,". "Her mother and father never told her who is her family,". "Because they were ashamed of Pan for having her in high school,". "She should kill herself she has a reason for not knowing her family and another reason for being hidden from them just might as well be gone no one doesn't know she exist,". Everyone was saying mean things to Pan and the teacher didn't bother to say anything. All what Ms. Torres was doing was looking at Pan with no expression. Pan was just sitting and crying and kept saying quieting "no no they love me I know they do". She couldn't take it no and left the class._

_**Exit dream**_

Everyone heard Pan talking but notice she was asleep too. The teacher kept calling her but she didn't wake up instead she kept saying "no no they love me I know they do". Trunks was the one who was able to wake her up. "Pan you okay you were talking in your sleep,". She was staring blankly at Trunks and tears were running down her face then she ran out of the class. "Pan Pan PAN," shouted Trunks. "Come we gonna get the others she needs us right now," said Uub. Trunks nod his head.

Trunks and Uub ran to their friends classes telling them that Pan needs us. Everyone found her outside on the field bleachers . "Pan what's wrong," said Bra. "I just have a bad dream that's all," said a quiet Pan. "Bullshit just tell us what's wrong," said Goten. "Goten that's no way to talk to your niece she needs you now," said Trunks hugging Pan closely to his chest. "Do you know what happen Trunks," said Marron. "We were in class and the three of us fell asleep and I woke up cause I heard Pan talking in her sleep and when she woke up she was crying and run out the class," said Trunks. "All I heard from Pan was 'No no they love me I know they do'," said Uub. Goten look at Pan with worry eyes. "What did you dream about its okay you can tell us we just want to help," said Goten.

"I was dreaming about the past when I was in the seventh grade and the teacher assign us to do a project… a family tree and I asked the teacher that I didn't want to do it and she asked why. Before I could of answer everyone attack with words they were saying my parents were ashamed of me because my mom had me in high school and I didn't know who is my family but the one thing that hurt me the worst was what the boy said. He said that I should kill myself and there's a reason why I didn't know my family and another reason why I was hidden and it would be better if I was gone no one knows that I exist and the teacher didn't do anything she just stared at me so I was crying while everyone was working. I see the smiles they have on their faces while writing down their family names explaining who they are and what they do and I ran out of the class and no one came after me,".

"You didn't deserved that no one does and you do exist we love you especially Trunks don't listen to what people say and remember we been there before and the only people who helped us was us. When one of us has a problem we get together and soon the problem is solved. If someone is bullying one of us we beat the shit out of them together. We are family and nothing is gonna change that," said Goten.

"I had friends in the past that knew about me but they're not the kind I can talk to them about anything so I deal with the problem I have by myself. I always reject their invitations to their family get together they never said 'oh I'm sorry I shouldn't have ask' instead they just said 'ok maybe next time' they just don't understand . Mostly everything here is about family.

Everywhere I go families are always there. I seen family photos, family movies, family get together and I cried and run away from it. Not knowing whose your family is worst then not knowing whose your parents. Even if I know who is my family now I don't consider them family not even my parents. My old friends weren't family neither. But you guys I call you family, you listen to me, hearing me cry, we play music together, doing things together, even getting drunk together we are family and nothing is gonna change that," said Pan.

"You know what everyone has a voice and I don't mean the voice that everyone hear from someone mouth you get me. Ok whatever I'll get on with it. I mean that we just heard your voice. You know everyone wants something out of life and what you want is a family," said Goten.

"A family you can trust with. That will always love you. You always wanted to know your real family is but you gave up on that hope," said Bra.

"But you still believe you'll have your family some day and you did. You found your family right here. The Dark Outcast and also the band is our family. And if were famous our fans is too our family," said Marron. Everyone was hugging Pan tightly especially Goten and Trunks.

"Thank you everyone now I can think that things will go alright from now on," said a still crying Pan.

A group of students had walk past them and the site before their eyes was strange. The scariest kids in school yet one was crying and the other five people were hugging her. Everyone thought their heart is cold or just heartless.

Marron notice they were being watch by other students she didn't mind but she wanted to scare them anyways. She stood up and pull out her pocket knife " STARE ALL YOU WANT YOUR JUST GONNA GET CUT AFTERWARDS". "Damn it Marron once again you took my spotlight," said Bra. "It ain't my fault that your slow," said Marron. Everyone laugh at the two.

"Have you guys heard that were having a Battle of the Bands here this year," said Uub. "No when is it," said Bra. "I think it might be in two months I'm not so sure," said Uub. "Look like we gonna practice and tell Jonathan," said Goten. "I'll tell him later," said Trunks.

'This is gonna be Pan first battle," said Marron. "Just so you know we don't care about winning we only care about sending the message out to the world you know like saying you're not alone there's people like us wanting help," said Goten.

**Author's Notes: I know its sad I kinda cry while typing this. REVIEW**

-Da Kurlzz-

~We ain't just a gang motha fucka, but a way of life~


End file.
